


little star (you stole them all)

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mirror Travel, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Dimension Travel, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mirror Universe, Moon, Photography, Rain, Stars, it's a side of verhao!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Seungcheol and Jisoo both knew that skeptical feeling of staying together caused by the universe, but it wasn’t going to stop them, even if they were separated for a while. (mirror travel au)





	little star (you stole them all)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoshitalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshitalk/gifts).



> i've been secretly wanting to write you this. hope you like it, sica ♡

The candles in the room are the only light source that shine the room. They make everything feel warmer than usual. Perhaps it’s the cold cloudy night weather that keeps Jisoo sound asleep on the couch. With Seungcheol spooning him under the blanket that rests over their overlapping legs, he finds himself still awake since travelling through dimensions to get to Jisoo’s world. 

Seungcheol is looking at the ceiling, nothing in particular as he gets lost in the thoughts of Jisoo. It happens whenever it’s quiet and no one is observing him, just as he likes it. His lips softly twinkle, forming into a tender smile. He drifts into his imagination, reminiscing his first meeting with Jisoo in the new dimension. 

It was just a casual noticing of seeing Jisoo through the mirror in his band’s backstage room of the venue where they would always play at. The room on the other side of the world was similar to his and he would always see Jisoo sleeping or sitting on the couch in the far wall -- or sometimes, Jisoo would be sitting in front of the mirror as if he was staring at Seungcheol. Then, Seungcheol suddenly had an urge and attempted to travel through the mirror. The only reason was because he fell in love with Jisoo. 

Despite not knowing his name at first, he would describe Jisoo as the beautiful star in the mirror. His eyes always shined wherever he was in the opposite room, most likely caused by the clear light bulbs that lined along the black wooden edges of the mirror. His thin straight lips would always be perked as if he was listening to someone ranting and understanding whatever situation they may be. When he smiled though, it would bring a rush of adrenaline throughout Seungcheol’s body. His face, especially his ears, would flush in red and he would turn away to take a moment to breathe. 

Seungcheol thought attempting to get inside Jisoo’s dimension wouldn’t work right away but he was surprised when his hand zipped through the mirror, his fingers entering first. About two seconds later, he was forcefully pulled by gravity into the new dimension. 

Jisoo was awakened by the fall Seungcheol had entering into his world. It looked awkward, his position of sitting on the floor and the way his face looking at him strangely. Seungcheol would have laughed it off but instead, he stood up and blamed himself for distracting his crush from his dream with no words coming out. He wondered why he would try to get through when Jisoo was asleep but he also thought it was probably the perfect moment to see the new world without anyone noticing. 

"Aren’t you supposed to be out on stage?" Jisoo asked, rubbing his eyes after getting up and pushing his body to lean on the edge of the couch. He tried to see who the man that was standing in front of him was as his eyes blinked lazily, one following another on a wave. They squinted in between while Seungcheol didn’t, only widened in shock that he was spotted. 

Seungcheol shook his head and stuttered at his words. “I th-think umm…” 

He tried to read Jisoo’s face, whether if Jisoo understood what was happening and whether if he noticed that Seungcheol just came through the mirror. They stared at each other, trying to depict the familiarity of their faces. Jisoo squinted his eyes and Seungcheol tried to avoid the stare from Jisoo but he couldn’t. 

Suddenly, Jisoo’s eyes shot open.  
-  
It felt like a dream, like a dream that Jisoo had of them meeting each other in the same dimension. It seemed impossible. Who would have thought it was? All Jisoo could think of in that moment was how did Seungcheol do it? He was not a ghost, is he? 

His words of sub-conscience came to his mind as he wondered if Seungcheol actually heard them. Every question about him flashed through his mind. Whether he did or not, Jisoo always hoped that he would be able to before leaving for the stage. But in the end, Jisoo knew, somehow, that he would cross into his world because he would not be brave enough to do so. 

Jisoo’s lips curved, reminding Seungcheol of the times Jisoo would smile to himself on the mirror, as if he was practicing for that moment. 

"Welcome." 

It sounded warm and sincere to Seungcheol. So was Jisoo's voice, the voice that he had wanted to hear so bad after realizing he had fallen for him. Since then, Seungcheol couldn’t help but be drawn by him even more. Especially his sparkling eyes, reflecting light from the bulbs that hung around the edges of the mirror, and being the only light source in the room at the time it made the room dim and soft. 

Seungcheol smiled back shyly as the invisible tips of his toes wave, each tapping on the floor. He knew that was the beginning of their love. 

His toes still curl like the first time they met when he thinks about Jisoo. Even gazing at him now still does. 

Jisoo shuffles closer to Seungcheol after he moves the blanket further up, covering their chests. Seungcheol also adjusts his arms around Jisoo and fixes them tightly again when Jisoo finds comfort against his chest. That’s when Jisoo realizes Seungcheol is there. 

It feels odd every time when he suddenly appears, like the tradition of waking up and knowing that Seungcheol would have to go back to his world. It is always in Jisoo’s mind. Having to travel back and forth through dimensions, that inconvenient feeling won’t leave him. 

“You came.” Jisoo whispers as if he was sleep talking despite his lingering thoughts. His eyes are still shut and Seungcheol can feel his face quickly smiling against his chest. 

“Did I wake you up?” Seungcheol asks and Jisoo nods, his hair ruffling against his soft shirt. 

“Well, until you came and appeared in my arms.” It would change if Jisoo knew he came at least an hour ago, but Seungcheol just keeps his laugh to himself. Jisoo looks up at him, resting his chin on his chest. A tired, cheeky smile makes Seungcheol do the same. Little laughs fill the room, and Jisoo starts to look around the room when he smells the scent of lavender that has been diffusing throughout the room. Candles are meant to be romantic, as Jisoo told Seungcheol once. He’s full of anticipation. “Candles? What’s the occasion?” 

Seungcheol has been waiting for him to say something about it because he remembers that conversation. He gets up, Jisoo following as Seungcheol’s feet lands on the ground. Jisoo watches him take a small cake out of the brown box container and sets a few long candles onto it before taking a lighter to light them. As he lifts the small cake onto his palms and turns to his left, he starts to chant:

_“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday my dear Jisoo  
Happy birthday to you”_

Jisoo would have never thought Seungcheol, his lover of six months, would sing to him that it brings him to tears.

It’s been a while, Seungcheol knows, since Jisoo has seen his family. He was pretty new to the town after moving away from them to pursue his dreams of being a photographer, so he has not made a lot of friends besides having his high school friend, Minghao, tag along. 

Seungcheol feels soft-hearted at the sight in front of him. Jisoo’s watery eyes still sparkle from the flame of the candles and no tears of his fall as he blows the candles. His eyes meet Seungcheol’s for the longest time before Jisoo whispers with so much love and gratitude, “Thanks.” 

Jisoo leans forward, forcing Seungcheol to move the cake away. Their noses almost touch as Seungcheol can feel the breeze from Jisoo’s movement. A moment of silence fill their ears and they gaze into each other’s eyes before Jisoo plants his lips onto Seungcheol’s. His heart is racing like the beat of a fast drum as he follows Jisoo. The softness of his lips brings butterflies to his stomach and a giggle -- no, a smile of excitement forms on his face against Jisoo’s. Seungcheol subconsciously brings his hand to the back of Jisoo’s neck while Jisoo cups behind his ear, causing tickles as Seungcheol tries to not cry in laughter. He doesn’t want to ruin this perfect moment, especially if it’s Jisoo that’s doing the loving. 

The clock almost strikes midnight. 

Seungcheol is sitting by the only window that reaches from the ceiling to the counter wall, on the opposite side of the entrance door. He is watching the dark night sky, wishing to see the stars of that night. Jisoo comes by after using the bathroom, sitting beside him to ask what he’s doing. Seungcheol turns to look at him. 

“Nothing.” Seungcheol smiles and turns back to look at the stars. 

“Sure.” Jisoo follows and rests his head on Seungcheol’s shoulder as his arms wrap around his waist. Seungcheol’s arm hides behind his back and it finds itself reaching Jisoo’s head, caressing it before resting it at Jisoo’s waist. Jisoo smiles at the touch and whispers, “Really, what are you doing?” 

“Thinking about what it means to be a cloud and to steal all the stars for you.” 

 

They arrive early in the backstage room of the venue of Jisoo’s friends’ band. It is oddly the same as Seungcheol’s dimension except that it is a mirrored version of it. Seungcheol wonders about other dimensions, whether they would have the same effect or not, but it doesn’t faze him as he gets used to Jisoo’s world, since that is all that really matters to him and, he hopes, to Jisoo too. 

“You were such a tease last night.” Jisoo confesses. His nose crinkles when he leans his face closer to Seungcheol. They are holding hands and leaning against the mirror table where Seungcheol would cross through to his world. No one was around and Jisoo’s giggle can only be heard in the room. 

“What tease?” Seungcheol asks, obviously denying it all. 

“The lyrics you recited.” Jisoo looks up at the ceiling, thinking back. “Something about being a cloud and stealing stars?” 

Seungcheol chuckles, finding Jisoo cute. Not saying a word, Jisoo frowns at him, “Why aren’t you saying anything?” 

“Because...” A long pause of anticipation from Jisoo makes Seungcheol stare at him in awe, though his face doesn’t show. There is a look of sadness instead. “I don’t want to leave you yet.” 

There is a scared expression on his face, as if he was about to lose Jisoo at that moment. He feels that way every time he has to go back, though it is usually his choice to make as a member of a band on the other side of the world. Jisoo’s smiles tend to make the fear go away and so he does smile, holding both of Seungcheol’s hands now as they stand facing each other. 

“I’ll be here until you can come back,” Jisoo assures him. Nothing can ever change his heart for him now that they have gotten comfortable with each other. Luckily, Seungcheol has already felt that they are near the settling stage or perhaps, as his world would call it, the commitment stage. Making it work though, would seem difficult considering their different worlds. 

“Are you sure you’ll be okay without me?” Seungcheol asks, knowing that Jisoo sleeps on the couch when he feels lonely. A worried face is visible on his and he sees Jisoo nod toughly. 

"Yes, I will." Jisoo is such a pleaser. He knows, he just can't express what he really feels at that moment, what is really in his heart. He hates it and he wants Seungcheol to stay, probably forever, but he ends up smiling cheekily at Seungcheol without a sound. 

“Just do your best at your show tomorrow.” Jisoo plants a kiss at the side of Seungcheol’s lips. Seungcheol closes his eyes at the wet contact and does the same to Jisoo. It’s quick and they smile at each other when they move away. 

“Then I’ll see you soon.” 

They gaze into each other’s eyes with their bright yet sentimental faces. Goodbyes are always the hardest. Even the thought of leaving each other for a moment or having one slip away seems like a punishment. 

 

Jisoo waits in the wine house at the reserved table for him and his high school friend, Minghao. Minghao was in the same situation as Jisoo in which he’s moved away from his family. They’re glad they have each other to cope with coming from the same town. Jisoo doesn’t remember the day since they started meeting up to converse over some wine, but the routine has made them closer than ever. This place was their style too. They had chosen it after exploring different houses around the town. The place is mostly made of wood in shades of yellow-orange with thin metal black chairs and clear glass tables around the room. There is also a bar table from the entrance that the two would never sit at for their preference of chatting and enjoying wine facing each other. 

“Hey, Shua.” Minghao hollers when he spots his friend after the place. 

Jisoo smiles, straightening his back as he throws his hand in the air in response. “Hey, Minghao. I see you’re a little late again.” 

“Sorry, Vernon likes to keep me there until the very last minute on the clock.” Minghao shrugs, “Not that I mind.” 

“Tell me about it.” Jisoo says, causing the two to laugh. Jisoo happened to meet Minghao’s partner Vernon one time when he visited Minghao’s workplace at his hair salon. Vernon is quite tall, probably as tall as Minghao and has handsome features. Jisoo bets anyone could fall for him since he’s such a gentleman to Minghao. It still amazes Jisoo that Minghao found a person he want to be with for life. Growing up together, they both were very independent but being so close to each other, they also depended on each other as friends. Even now, they are surprised with themselves on where they are. 

After ordering and receiving their request of wine, their favorite from Bordeaux of France called Cabernet Sauvignon, and the steak to savor along with it, Minghao gives Jisoo a quick look. 

“How is it going with you and Seungcheol?” Minghao asks, cutting the piece of meat on his plate as their waiter comes over to open their wine bottle. It has been a tradition to ask about it since their relationship started. Maybe Minghao cares and just worries for him. “Still feeling burdened?” 

“A little.” Jisoo nods with a worried face. The waiter leaves the table after filling their hourglass cups. Jisoo hears Minghao taking a sip while he is still smelling the sweet and tingling aroma. 

“Tell me about it.” Minghao responds, knowing how much it hurts Jisoo to always have to wait for Seungcheol when he leaves their world. Jisoo had gone to Seungcheol’s world before to watch him perform with his band. It was fun and exciting, words couldn’t describe more but since getting sick once he returned unfortunately he decided not to go anymore to prevent it from happening again. Jisoo guesses the point is that he wants to see Seungcheol every day, but getting used to not seeing him on a daily basis seems to be bearable these days. 

“Well, I gave myself a little thought after he left yesterday,” Jisoo starts and Minghao connects his words with an “and?” Jisoo almost chuckles and says, “I think I love him more than I can.” 

“What do you love about him?” Minghao asks. 

It’s such a broad question, Jisoo thinks. He doesn’t even know where to start because he knows he can go on forever. He smiles down in a sad one but his eyes beam at Minghao with determination after saying, “Everything.” 

Even the word ‘everything’ sounds broad, but Minghao just smirks, knowing where to take him after their wine time. 

 

Jisoo enters his darkroom besides the bathroom where his photography printing space is located. He passes by photos of nature that he took, as well as photos of Seungcheol being caught off guard. He heads to the bin of black liquid where one sheet of paper has been soaked in it. He takes it out with a pair of tweezers and pins it onto the long string of his height in front of another behind him to let dry. In another bin, he does the same and when both photos dry up, Jisoo gazes at them. 

One is a picture of Seungcheol’s back when he was staring at the night sky and the other is a picture of himself that Seungcheol might have taken on the same night he came over to his world. Jisoo’s lips curve -- how cute of Seungcheol to have done that. No wonder there were three picture frames left in his small black camera when there should be four instead. 

Jisoo finds himself walking through his gallery in the dark with the many photos that are still up when they are ready to be taken down and be put into his photobook. Eventually, he stops at the end of the front string, capturing the sight of Seungcheol grinning so widely that his eyes cannot be seen in a field of tall wheat leaves. 

The red string of fate comes to his thoughts, remembering the conversation he has with Seungcheol on the way back to Jisoo’s place after a date in the fields. 

(“Maybe we are connected by the red string of fate,” Seungcheol had said but his head twisted to lookat Jisoo’s puzzled face. “Well, it’s probably an invisible one.” 

“What is a red string of fate?” Jisoo asked, blinking confusedly at Seungcheol. He had never heard of it before and he was sure it didn’t exist in his world. 

“It means we’re destined to be with each other. Something like knowing that you’re someone’s lover for life.” 

“Wow, that’s so cool.” Jisoo kicked his feet while they walk happily and smiled. “I think we are destined in some ways too.” 

“Do you have any myths in your world?” 

Jisoo’s head turned as he thought then his face lit up. “Ah, we actually have one. If you step on flowers, then you could lose something that means a lot to you in the near future.” 

“Oh no, do wheat leaves count?” Seungcheol laughed, recalling him stepping onto them just a while ago when they were playing in the field. 

“You take a guess because I don’t know.” Jisoo shrugged, holding in a laugh. 

“Oh, wait. I think they’re just leaves.” Seungcheol nodded, looking up in thinking mode, then he sighed and shook his head in defeat. “Actually, I don’t know anymore.” )

The memory brings a giggle out of Jisoo, then he starts to collect the photos together from the strings, stacking them one over another before leaving the room. 

 

In the venue, the crowd roars as the band plays their last song of the night that Seungcheol introduced as their new song. It is called Little Star, dedicated to Jisoo -- though he doesn’t tell anyone this. Instead, it’s introduced as “a song when you realize someone you love is the person you want to have in your life forever.” 

Seungcheol and Jihoon are in Jihoon’s studio where he would make his music. They are having a regular drink together after the show that night. While Seungcheol was away in Jisoo’s world, Jihoon had been working around the lyrics Seungcheol wrote for Jihoon to write the song. It didn’t take too long so Seungcheol was glad to hear it and to practice and record the song perfectly for their show. 

They have been friends since middle school when the band was formed. They were so free back then, Jihoon would only wish they could go back to relive it. Jihoon takes a shot, reminiscing those times before he looks at Seungcheol. 

“Do you remember why we started this band?” 

“To express what is on our minds that can make a difference to others.” Seungcheol laughs and takes a shot after. It sizzles in his throat, causing a refreshing moan to come out of him. He turns to Jihoon and asks in curiosity, “Why?” 

“Nothing.” Jihoon smiles in bittersome and turns to look at him. “It just seemed like today’s show was your last or something.” 

“Did it seem so?” Seungcheol smiles softly, looking down at the tiny cup in his hand. 12 years seems so long ago too, and members changed through those years, leaving them two to be the only original members right now. 

“I knew it would come somehow though, and the song you wrote was perfect for it,” Jihoon confesses. He’s been saving that type of sentimental songs for Seungcheol since he met Jisoo. It’s out of the ordinary because the songs he makes are usually alternate rock or funk, which are his type of music. 

“Thanks, Jihoon. You’re the only one who would understand this crazy mind of mine,” Seungcheol smiles cheekily with a rosy look. 

“Don’t you ever get tired from travelling back and forth?” Jihoon asks, obviously worrying about his friend. Seungcheol shakes his head excessively and has the same rosy cheeks with his head looking down on the table. His lips align back into a hard smile. 

“That means you’re not going to reconsider your long distance relationship,” Jihoon says nonchalantly, remembering their conversation about it. Maybe it’s just not similar to Jihoon’s perspective on relationships. He then scolds Seungcheol with kindness. “Don’t tell me you already proposed already too.” 

“I’m going to.” Seungcheol’s shoulders bounce at each word with his face flashing up so brightly. “Jisoo is going to be so surprised.” 

Jihoon can tell how excited he is. He shakes his head as he looks at his drunk-in-love bandmate for life; well, not anymore. “You are such a fool in love, but of course, I don’t mean it in a bad way.” 

Jihoon looks at Seungcheol drinking from his empty cup who wonders why there isn’t any liquid falling into his mouth. Jihoon sighs, “I guess it just makes me feel a little heartbroken for you.” 

Everything he does is from the heart -- a fact which has led Seungcheol to Jisoo. Even with the fact that he went out of his way to write a song where Jisoo can only hear when he’s here in their world -- that makes it a little sad for Jihoon to know. 

 

Jisoo is lying on his couch with an arm resting above him on the arm of the couch. He has just woken up from a nap in the late afternoon after working on a photobook. There are pictures of Seungcheol scattered on the table in front of him. The sun is still shining through his long window, reflecting its natural light toward him. The beam toward the pictures, making the room brighter than usual. It bothers Jsoo but he tries to fall asleep again with his eyes shut. 

Suddenly, there is a knock on his door. His head turns to the sound of it, unfazed from his thoughts. His walk there is slow and light. It’s almost as if he is daydreaming. 

Jisoo sees Seungcheol there when he opens the door. Seungcheol flashes a smile. One hand holds a ball and the other takes Jisoo’s hand, “Let’s go.” 

Jisoo smiles back tiredly. He’s sure Seungcheol doesn’t mind seeing him like that because they’re like a pair of socks where one tends to disappear after being put into the laundry. Somehow in the end though, they are put together after being found since the odd of losing the other side is usually higher. The look Jisoo gives Seungcheol can only mean one thing, and he knows they’re meant to be. 

 

It’s the perfect day for a picnic date at the park. The sun shines and there is not a cloud in the baby blue sky. Seungcheol is playing ball while Jisoo is sitting on a picnic mat pasting photos of Seungcheol into his photobook. After pasting the last photo, Jisoo grabs his camera at his side and brings it up to his face. He finds a good shot of Seungcheol and he captures it twice. He sets the camera down, staring into the distance of Seungcheol playing. A smile forms before he flips through the pages of the photobook of Seungcheol. 

Seungcheol looks over at Jisoo, feeling lost without meeting his eyes so he kicks his ball over. It rolls right to Jisoo’s side. Jisoo notices it and looks up. Seungcheol waves a hand toward himself, hoping Jisoo would join him, and he does. Jisoo gets up and kicks the ball softly to side side and stops it with his feet until the ball not on the mat anymore, then he kicks it toward his goal: Seungcheol. 

 

It suddenly rains when they return to Jisoo’s place and a bath sounds lovely to the two. Seungcheol has lit the candles that Jisoo left untouched since his birthday and set them on the floor around the tub shaped in a cube that connects to the wall of the bathroom. How fancy; he hasn’t noticed how romantic it is to be in the bathtub with Jisoo since his constant visits -- but if he was to describe it, it would be perfect. There’s a window above them to the left if he is leaning on the far wall. They can look out for the moon and maybe catch some stars, but tonight, they would rather catch each other’s hand in the room filled with the scent of lavender. 

Bubbles float in the water, covering their bodies from shoulders down. Jisoo and Seungcheol are leaning on the same side, Seungcheol being closer to the window. They are looking to their left at the window as they listen to the rain. Seungcheol rests his head onto Jisoo’s shoulder and finds his hand under the water to lock their fingers together. 

“I loved today.” Seungcheol whispers, reminiscing the casual date at the park that day after Jisoo leans his head against his. That touch makes Seungcheol discover a softness in him as he smiles calmly. Jisoo can feel it warm up on his shoulder as Seungcheol continues, “It felt like I never left my world. Even at this moment when I’m with you.” 

Seungcheol thinks wishing this moment to last forever is possible. Maybe if this moment slows down, it will feel like it’s forever. 

Jisoo plants a warm wet kiss on Seungcheol’s forehead. “My heart shakes when you say that.” 

“Hearing that makes me happy.” Seungcheol laughs quietly. 

“Really?” Jisoo asks, he softly smiles from Seungcheol laughter. Seungcheol lifts his head off Jisoo’s shoulder and turns to respond to him with an undeniable nod. Jisoo leaves Seungcheol’s eyes to look at the rain and the night clouds as Seungcheol follows. 

“I really want to see the stars tonight.” Seungcheol says after a silent moment watching the rain pour as he sighs in disappointment. 

Jisoo takes the chance, knowing there are only so many tomorrows. “Then I will be that cloud that steals the stars for you.” 

Seungcheol looks at Jisoo, trying to comprehend what Jisoo is trying to say. He definitely knows, but somehow he can’t bring his voice to say anything. Jisoo’s eyes look so sincerely and genuine, Seungcheol’s eyes start to get wet. Jisoo moves across the water so he faces him. Seungcheol follows him, gaze locked onto his. Seungcheol can picture what is about to happen as his heart beats rapidly against the water, imagining the invisible waves caused by it. 

Jisoo takes their hands out so that they are visible above the bubbly water, and in his left hand holds a gold ring with its top engraved in a diamond, shaped in a tiny star. He slides the ring through Seungcheol’s ring finger as it fits. Seungcheol is surprised as he stares at the star that twinkles from the hidden moonlight, curling his fingers. 

“We don’t have to plan and get married right away, but I want you to know I’m forever yours.” Jisoo says it like a vow and to Seungcheol, those words will forever ring in his ears. 

Seungcheol looks at Jisoo, meeting his shimmering eyes that seem to always sparkle. He finds his ringed hand brushing Jisoo’s cheek, his eyes beaming at his pink lips. 

“Seungcheol, I love you.” Jisoo finally confesses after all of those struggles of trying to decide if he wants to stay with him or not. To assure him, he smiles. 

It is so pure and genuine, and it makes Seungcheol stutter, “I love you too.” 

At that moment, Seungcheol kisses Jisoo, their eyes closing. Jisoo kisses him back, their jaws moving in sync. It’s a few nibbles and face touching as Seungcheol slowly walks Jisoo backwards until he is leaning against the tub. Seungcheol hangs above Jisoo’s head and his knees lock in between his body under the water then he sits onto his lap, leaving Jisoo’s lips to leave his marks on Jisoo’s lower cheek and neck. Seungcheol looks at Jisoo again, lining their faces together, and for the millionth time, Jisoo never fails to show his devotion to him as he connects their lips again. 

That night, they cuddle in Jisoo’s bed, all dressed in Jisoo’s sleeping wear that match in colors. Jisoo is in Seungcheol’s arms as the candles surround the room keep them warm. 

Seungcheol brings up his hand to show the ring that Jisoo gave him. They look at it in awe. 

“Do you, Choi Seungcheol, vow to love me, Hong Jisoo, who is from a different world to have, hold and aid his dear life until the end of the universe?” Jisoo asks. He cheekily looks at Seungcheol then he holds his hand, planting a kiss on the ring. 

“I do.” Seungcheol responds and as he gets ready to ask Jisoo the same, his other hand reaches into his pocket, taking out a ring too. He takes Jisoo’s hand and places the ring onto his ring finger. “Do you, Hong Jisoo, vow to love me too, who is from a different world to have, hold and aid his dear life until the end of the universe?” 

“What is this?” Jisoo is shocked as he covers his mouth and gets up to look at Seungcheol. He looks at his ring and notices a tiny diamond engraved in a moon. It’s surprising to him on how much their rings match each other. “Of course I do!” 

Jisoo hugs Seungcheol, his arms wrapping over his shoulders and his body pushing him against the fluffy pillows. Seungcheol struggles to get him off but he also can’t stop laughing in happiness. Jisoo plants him kisses all over his face and serenades “I love yous” to him over and over again until the end of the raining night. 

 

Jihoon is just about to take a rest as he walks out of his recording room into the living room where the couches and TV are in when he gets a eerie feeling of a presence in the room. Chills run down his back when he decides to turn on the lights. When he turns it on and walks back towards the kitchen, he finds Seungcheol lying down on his couch and jumps at the sight of him. 

“What the hell, Seungcheol?” Why are you hiding there?” Jihoon’s hand is still on his chest. He rolls his eyes and lets his hand down as he walks into the kitchen. 

“I just have good news to tell you.” Seungcheol laughs and follows him there, skipping in excitement. 

“What?” Jihoon asks, his voice in an annoyance tone. He takes a drink of the water bottle he took out of the fridge and looks at Seungcheol. His puppy face is showing so Jihoon barks at him. 

“Guess what it is!” Seungcheol says, his voice in a cute tone. His shoulders are shaking in happy eagerness. 

“Oh my god.” Jihoon’s eyes widen. His finger naturally points at him. “You proposed?” Seungcheol nods and Jihoon continues, “And Jisoo said yes?” Seungcheol nods again, this time, it’s with more enthusiasm. 

They both scream in joy, hugging and clapping their palms together as their noise echo the room. 

“I’m so happy for you. Wow, congrats, man!” Jihoon says as he pats Seungcheol’s back continuously. “You deserve a drink tonight. Should I order some food?” 

About an hour later, Seungcheol and Jihoon are sitting in Jihoon’s kitchen, clinking their cups together. 

“To be honest, Jisoo proposed first.” Seungcheol says after taking his drink. He gives Jihoon a smile, one that is relaxed. 

“How does that make you feel?” Jihoon’s face flushes in red. He’s surprised because he didn’t know Jisoo would also be okay with the long distance travels. Maybe that’s just who he is but as long as they’re both happy, Jihoon’s definitely fine with it. 

“Happy,” The one word Seungcheol would describe it as. When Jisoo proposed, Seungcheol felt reassured that Jisoo was okay with their relationship, despite the different worlds. He sighs, feeling time moving fast. A new chapter of his life is about to start as he looks forward to it, knowing Jisoo is too. “And do you want to know what is so great about it?” 

“What?” Jihoon responds. His voice doesn’t sound interested but he looks at his friend, expecting a weird answer. 

“Our rings are carved in into two things that are always next to each other.” 

“Peanut butter and jelly?” Jihoon answers him, expecting that to be the answer, but it makes Seungcheol laugh. 

“Not that.” Seungcheol hits Jihoon’s back as they both laugh at Jihoon’s joke. “I’m saying, they are carved into a moon and a star. Isn’t that… fate?” 

“Of course! I believe it’s fate for you to.” A happy look is hidden from Jihoon’s face as he pours a drink for them both. He takes his drink and raises it close and high at Seungcheol. His cheeky smile aims at Seungcheol, “An informal toast from your best friend can tell you otherwise. Let’s have a real toast when you have your wedding, hey?” 

Receiving trust from Jihoon, Seungcheol feels really assured that everything will fall into place soon for him and Jisoo. He raises his cup that Jihoon poured and with Jihoon’s cup,clink them together again before taking the drink. 

“That means you’re officially quitting band, right?” Jihoon asks after a moment in silence. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry I’m leaving you behind.” Seungcheol says, his frown fills with guilt. 

“It’s okay. I was just making sure,” Jihoon was quite aware of it since Seungcheol’s relationship with Jisoo has developed so much. Watching it through the eyes of Seungcheol’s, he knows he might have the band break up and go their own way too. “Because it’s a choice that you have to make, even if people get hurt from it.” 

“Are you hurt from it?” 

“Is it hard to tell?” Jihoon asks, sounding annoyed. It is just his tone that makes him seem so, Seungcheol knows. There are a lot times when Jihoon doesn’t mean to make it into a mad tone that doesn’t match what he is trying to say, but somehow, at this moment, Seungcheol feels that it does. Jihoon shakes his head twice, “I’m not. I will never be hurt because what you decided was for your own happiness, and that’s really all that should matters.” 

The look on Jihoon’s face fills with sadness. Seungcheol thinks that this night will be the last time he’ll ever see Jihoon again. 

 

The next morning comes. Seungcheol finds his way to his band’s venue, hoping to visit Jisoo to find some comfort from his sleepless night. As he enters, he finds the mirror that takes him to Jisoo scattered across the table. Shards of glass are spread out on the floor in front of it and it boils Seungcheol’s mind. He turns to look at the current band in the room, all that whom recognizes but doesn’t know. 

“Who did this?” Seungcheol asks. His voice is low and his eyes glare at the band members. His voice gets louder as he shouts, “Who did this?!” 

Hesitantly, two members, Seokmin and Mingyu, come forth. Their voices shiver at the sight of an angry Seungcheol. “W-we did i-it.” 

“Why did you do this? Why? WHY?!” Seungcheol screams even louder, cracking silent sobs and tears. 

“Mingyu and I were just dancing, playing around.” Seokmin says. He’s too scared to look straight at Seungcheol’s eyes after seeing him scream. 

“It got rough and my arm hit it by accident.” Mingyu holds onto his sore lower arm, biting his lower lips as his heart beats anxiously. 

“By accident?” Seungcheol scoffs, his eyes doesn’t leave the two. 

“We’re sorry! We will make sure it doesn’t happen again!” Seokmin and Mingyu both say together in guilt with their eyes shut. 

Seungcheol heads toward the two, his heavy steps vibrate the floor as other bandmates stop him from throwing punches and kicks at the two. He screams with tears falling down his face, his heart exploding with fear. Falling to the floor as he gets let go of, his trembling hands touch the broken glass in front of him. 

Seungcheol feels as if he has just lost everything. Every thought of Jisoo becomes vivid at that moment of terror. 

Seungcheol walks back to his place, feeling as if it’s taking years to reach it. When he does, his heart crushes inside and he finds himself crying again. His eyes burn as he falls onto the side of his bed. His hand covers his mouth from making any sound but his wimpers echo in the room. 

Seungcheol remembers the sleepwear that he borrowed from Jisoo the night they proposed to each other, having to be laughed at by his bandmates when he arrived back into his world. When he takes that same sleepwear out from the drawer beside his bed, he finds hard paper in its pocket . Taking it out, he cries more, his face shaking with hot tears. Jisoo has secretly left a photo of him smiling at their wheat fields date there, taken by Seungcheol. 

 

It has been over a week since Seungcheol came over and Jisoo has an odd feeling about it. He admits, he misses Seungcheol’s sudden appearances despite Jisoo who has been a bit busy himself. 

Minghao requested Jisoo to take pictures of his hair styles to create a booklet for his customers to look and choose at. He’s mindful of Jisoo’s dream job so he hopes that letting him do that would get him closer to where he wants to be. 

Jisoo should be meeting Minghao soon but he finds himself heading toward the backstage room of the venue. A thought comes to his mind of surprising Seungcheol by going into his dimension. Maybe he won’t get sick this time, Jisoo believes. That’s been preventing him from going there but the fact that he hasn’t seen Seungcheol for over a week, crossing will probably make him feel relieve, or perhaps better if he sees Seungcheol. 

As Jisoo stands in front of the mirror, he reaches his hand over. Slowly, his fingers move closer and closer, then when he’s expecting an electrifying wave to hit him, his fingers stop right on the mirror, touching it. He tries to pat it a few times, leaving his handprint on it. 

As Jisoo attempts to cross over, he notices how the energy from the room feels different the last time he entered. It was cooler and the light air made him drawn to the mirror. The air in the room right now feels normal, as if it’s just another room that he would pass by without looking deep into. That’s when he realizes something has happened on the other side. 

 

“Welcome.” Minghao says when he hears the door of his hair salon open with the sound of a bell. Minghao turns around and smiles at his expecting friend, but that smile disappears when he sees Jisoo’s wet face. “Shua, what happened to you?” 

Jisoo is looking at his way but he can’t seem to meet Minghao’s eyes. He walks over, each step in a heavy stomp. With Minghao’s request booklet in his arms, Jisoo falls onto the floor in the middle of the room. Minghao drops the broom in his hand as he runs toward Jisoo, holding him in his arms. 

Jisoo begins to sob, not believing that he won’t ever see Seungcheol again. 

 

Jisoo wonders how much Seungcheol has changed over the course of time separated by their worlds as he sits on the counter wall with the window opened. It was where Seungcheol and he talked to stars. It’s raining in the night sky, it brings him memories in a soft but sentimental smile. 

Only the rain reminds Jisoo of Seungcheol. His hand reaches over, letting the drips wet his empty palm. He closes it shut as if he captures them, hoping the dreams of Seungcheol would stay and not be forgotten. 

Each day feels like walking on broken glass put together. Jisoo copes with it by looking in the incomplete photobook of Seungcheol. At first, tears would fall down his cheeks but as days, weeks, months, and years go by, he was able to gaze at them only with smiles of appreciation. 

Jisoo visits Minghao’s hair salon, seeing Vernon sitting on a chair as a customer. Minghao is playing with Vernon’s hair, trying to find the ‘perfect’ hairstyle for his soulmate. Vernon tells him to stop constantly even though he’s enjoying the playfulness of his significant other. The bell on the door makes Minghao and Vernon turn around with huge grins on their faces. 

He is greeted by the two and he finds his way to sit on the chair next to Vernon. The two lovers give weird looks at Jisoo and he laughs, covering his mouth in embarrassment. 

“What’s with the look?” 

Minghao shrugs with a funny frown and edgy eyes, “I don’t know. You tell me.” 

“Why are you here?” Vernon laughs, holding onto Minghao’s hand to stop him again and this time, he does. They both look at Jisoo as Minghao leans onto the counter with hair products all over the far side of it. 

“Are you here for another haircut?” Minghao asks. There is an excited look on his face and Jisoo giggles at the sight of it. 

“Maybe next time.” Jisoo says. He reaches into his bag to pull out a photobook with Minghao and Vernon’s name written on it. A picture of their locking hands is the focal point of the front. He turns to the two, who are wondering what is in his hand, then Jisoo hands it to them. “I came by to give you this.” 

“Wow, Jisoo! It’s only been a few days since the wedding and you already got it done for us? It looks beautiful!” Vernon’s eyes fill with wonder as he looks at Jisoo and back at the book. 

“I didn’t go anywhere since your special day. I thought I should get it ready for you two because your pictures turned out so well.” Jisoo smiles, happy to see the satisfied looks of the two newly weds. 

A while later, Vernon leaves the place, giving Minghao too many hugs and kisses. It makes Minghao embarrassed with Jisoo watching it all. Minghao shakes it off as he walks to the black comfy couches where customers would wait in line to get a haircut. He sits in front of Jisoo, them being separated by a glass table in between the couches. 

“Are you still trying to find him?” Minghao asks. He can always tell, Jisoo is having a hard time. Knowing that it’s been years since Jisoo started travelling into other worlds, he wonders about the impossibility of finding Seungcheol. 

Jisoo nods, he’s looking down at his own reflection on the table. “This will be the last time that I do.” 

Jisoo tells Minghao the last place he would try to travel through: the mirror that will take him anywhere that his mind is set to, located. He makes a commitment to himself that if he can’t find Seungcheol, he will move on without him. 

 

Seungcheol is laying on the green grass, watching the clouds move across the blue sky. He typically finds himself falling asleep and waking up on the same spot, not knowing if he’s just daydreaming. The sky has turned grey and he can smell the rain in the distant as he smiles, remembering the happiest night of his life. The back of his hand hovers over his face as he looks at the moon on his ring finger. Determination still fills his eyes. 

Seungcheol has been travelling freely through so many mirrors into different worlds he has never seen before, that he ends up going to the same world in the mirror he buys at an antique shop. Where it takes him reminds him of Jisoo. Interestingly, a mirror is hidden within that wheat field in the new world and it stays there for as long as Seungcheol has been there. Seungcheol regularly goes there during the evening so when he reaches the wheat field in the other world, similar to Jisoo’s, he would picture them chasing each other in the sunset. 

Seungcheol smiles, with the thought lingering in his mind. He faces the masterpiece of the evening sky, his hands curling at his back as he stands in front of the wheat field near the edge of the cliff. The sea in front of him is calm and the wind picks at his hair, causing it to wave around in the air. 

Jisoo is standing behind him in the wheat field. He recognizes Seungcheol. With his back facing him, Jisoo almost doesn’t believe it when he sees the ring on Seungcheol’s finger. 

Slowly, Seungcheol turns around as he feels a presence from behind. His eyes meet Jisoo’s. 

His eyes are already filled with tears and he hears Jisoo’s soft whisper, “I missed you.” 

Seungcheol can tell, the look of Jisoo’s glittering eyes are saying to him “let’s pick up where we left off,” and he knows, he wouldn’t mind that. 

Jisoo closes his wet eyes, his head facing down, then he gives Seungcheol one last look. He realizes: like seasons repeating and a song that can be played over and over again, not all good things come to an end. They will continue to be beautiful, just like their never-ending love. They will continue to be together, just like the red string of fate. 

As Seungcheol starts to walk over to Jisoo in to the wheat field, Jisoo does the same. Their steps turn into longing hops as their lips form into grins of happiness, and when they reach each other, they hug each other tightly. There are some giggles and a few deep breaths of relief as they rest their heads on their shoulders. 

 

Seungcheol and Jisoo are walking beside the wheat field where Seungcheol was, hand-in-hand. The sea waves can be heard as they try to match their steps. Jisoo can stop looking back at Seungcheol, his face doesn’t get sore from keeping a smile for so long. Seungcheol stops them suddenly, and he pulls Jisoo’s face to him. Their foreheads touch and Seungcheol closes his eyes, almost as if he is pleased to see Jisoo again. 

“Jisoo.” Seungcheol calls his name, a wide smile peeks out from his face. 

Jisoo happily replies, “Yeah?” 

“Hong Jisoo!” he repeats loudly and happily, his lips forming into a grin. 

“What, Choi Seungcheol?” Jisoo follows, replying in a loud tone. 

“I miss you!” 

“I miss you too!” Jisoo tries to move his head, tilting it so he can see the sunset but he closes his eyes and gives in when Seungcheol kisses him. Jisoo’s hands reach for Seungcheol’s arms, holding them as his lips dance along his. 

They spend the night at the beach below the cliff they were at. Their bare feet soak in the warm sand as they walk beside the wet sand from the small waves. They’re still holding hands, Jisoo leading the way. Seungcheol chuckles when Jisoo almost falls into the water when a wave comes by, cooling their feet. They have a chase across the beachline until it turns dark. 

As they are lying down on the sand with Jisoo cuddling under Seungcheol’s arms, they gaze at the clear sky. Each star twinkles as if it is dancing around the crescent moon. Seungcheol sighs, Jisoo looking up with his chin resting on Seungcheol’s chest. 

“You know,” Jisoo says quietly and Seungcheol hums in response before Jisoo continues, “I told myself that I was going to let you go if I can’t find you after today.” 

“Why did you hold onto me for so long?” 

“After all of the times with you, I realize I just need to hold on because I believe maybe there is still a time and place for us, just like now.” Jisoo’s soft voice melts in Seungcheol’s ears. Jisoo looks at the starry night sky again as he asks, “Why did you hold onto me for so long, too?” 

“Because we made a promise to be together forever.” Seungcheol has asked for the entire world for them to meet again. All of that wishing really came true. He looks down at the top of Jisoo’s head and asks, “Should we live together here?” 

Jisoo slowly faces Seungcheol, his head resting at his chin again. He doesn’t care, as long as they’re together. As they gaze in each other’s sparkling eyes, they notice the little wrinkles on each other’s faces. With that, they know all of those times they used to find each other are worth it. They share a smile filled with true sincerity, then Jisoo answers Seungcheol’s request with a nod. 

Seungcheol takes Jisoo to his secret home of the world they are in since he has been coming too often. Jisoo is surprised that Seungcheol would own a place there and while still being astonished, he flusters and his face flushes in red when Seungcheol asks if he wants to take a bath together. 

They do bath together as Jisoo tries to find comfort within the new environment. Seungcheol lets Jisoo go in first after starting the water. Jisoo faces an edge, his head rests on his curled arms as they hold his body in the water. His eyes are closed, being under the warm water makes him feels relaxed and cozy. Jisoo giggles when Seungcheol gets into the tub and leaves sweet kisses on his upper back. It’s random to Jisoo but that seems like something Seungcheol would do because of his affectionate personality. 

“Thank you for leaving a picture of you for me.” Seungcheol whispers, his voice ringing in Jisoo’s ears. Jisoo smiles, remembering his intent of giving him a picture of himself from a while back. 

“It was a gift so that you won’t miss me when you go back to your world,” Jisoo tells him, then he turns around, wishing that Seungcheol will always be in front of him. 

“What did you do when you missed me?” Seungcheol asks, his head hanging at the surface of the water. 

“It was hard. I cried and cried, but slowly, I learned to accept that I’ll see you again.” Jisoo smiles sadly but he chuckles in embarrassment, “Speaking of this, I suddenly want to tell you how much I miss you.” 

Jisoo’s laugh makes Seungcheol smile in a small one, “How much?” 

Jisoo moves close to him, their noses almost touching. “So much.” 

Seungcheol feels the breath of Jisoo’s whisper against his lips before Jisoo’s lips collide with his. It’s just a touch of the lips and Jisoo’s smile is felt as Seungcheol moves his hand to Jisoo’s face, caressing his cheek. Jisoo intensifies his kiss by moving his jaws, his mouth widens. Seungcheol loves the way he does that so he follows, his head tilting to a side adjacent to Jisoo. 

 

Jisoo lies on his back carefully with Seungcheol hovering over him. Seungcheol’s hands are pushed against the sides of Jisoo’s ears. Their eyes never leave each other, as if they have been waiting for this moment to happen. 

Seungcheol leans in, letting his body falls against Jisoo’s and gives him a long peck on the lips. When he moves back, only centimeters from his nose, he plants a kiss on his chin then down on his neck. He gives a few nibbles on the same spot, Jisoo’s fingers get lost in Seungcheol’s hair. Jisoo’s hands feel soft against Seungcheol’s skin, Jisoo wouldn’t tell him how much rain he touched and held in his palms while waiting for him. 

Words are left unsaid but the spaces between them tells that their last goodbye was the only thing that kept them tied to one another. 

As they cuddle that night with the star and moon rings touching each other in their intertwined fingers, Seungcheol sings the song he wrote for Jisoo, a lullaby that plays in Seungcheol’s mind since he first heard it.

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to thank my beta (R) who helped me put this piece together (and giving suggestions)! i appreciate your kindness and everything you did for me;; i would also like to thank the mods of this fest for everything they did in creating this fest and lastly i'd like to thank my friend for being supportive even when we try not to give hints about our fics HAHA i love you :)


End file.
